An audio codec may provide an audio controller with more samples than the audio controller was programmed to accept. If the audio controller is unable to accept the additional samples, then the additional samples may be lost due to the over-run. Conversely, if the audio codec provides the audio controller with less data than the audio controller was programmed to accept, then the audio controller may interpret other data from the audio codec as one or more samples due to the under-run. Both under-run and over-run conditions may result in reduced audio quality and/or error conditions.